The Player
by The Real Simba
Summary: As a cub on his way to teenhood, Simba is a player with girls. Dating them then breaking their hearts, is it wrong or right? When a new girl comes to the pride he falls in love, will he change his ways all for her? Or will he be the same? SNL Cubs-Teens
1. The Playboy

**Hey everybody I decided to put a hiatus on A Lion's Tale just until this story is done I already have chapter 2 done for this as well but won't update until some reviews come in. I'm only going to update if I have a backup chapter done. If you all are wondering why I haven't really been on fanfiction lately I just have been depressed lately and haven't had energy to write much of anything unless it's easier so I started this. So enjoy and review :) And btw this is coming from a mind of a former player, but those days changed for me. **

The majestic cub laid his small body across the grass, a cool breeze rustling the weeds lightly. The sun's bright yellow rayz beaming down gleaming reflecting a slick shine on his golden fur. His amber brown orbs sparkled as he dazed off to the land that he would someday rule, it's pure beauty was a wonderous site. The hills, the green trees, the flowers all in full bloom, the clean blue rivers as they gave life to the Pride. And at the center there it stood the great Rock that he called home, his palace, the place of authority among all animals the Lion ruled from a rock. What could be more intimidating? Let alone dealing with a Lion, one could not even dare to take over Pride Rock.

That's what was unique about his Pride, his people. The land was unique within itself, and it was the first day of summer all the girl cubs were out and Simba had his eyes on them as usual staring off to the waterhole he could see Tasha, how beautiful she was. He had to have her. Her brownish-tan fur slickly wet down from swimming, her eyes just the same as his. He had come to that point that every young cub faces, the hard transistion from cubhood to teenhood was in fully cycle and he was growing. But the Prince was special, unique, meant for greatness, and expected one day to be a leader. But what he had that no other cubs had was the best looks in the Pride, he was the Prince. Just a hint half smile of his pure sparkly whites, and a little shine in his amber eyes would make them faint inhaling what they could smell of his sensational scent. But unlike most other boys Simba wasn't out for ''true love'' he was the most popular cub around and all the boys wanted to be his best friend, and all the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. From getting hints from his little clique Tojo, Malka, and a couple other boys helped turn Simba into a player.

He could get any girl he wanted at anytime and anywhere, it didn't matter if they had a boyfriend or not. If they were a girl Simba could get them, and he didn't care about their feelings, he already got good at breaken hearts and was determined to start for fun. He figured his blessed looks were giving to him for a reason, why should he be with one girl when he could have many?

He was determined in his ways and would never change, with an evil grin the Prince stretched his legs across the grass yawning then climbed to his fours and rushed sliding down a hill to the waterhole to greet his pals. Tojo was already sitting on a rock beside Malka awaiting their Prince. Simba crouched low to the ground prowling through the high grass hiding himself as not to be seen, he tip-toed making his way to the rock and roared loudly making Tojo shriek surprised nearly screaming like a girl. Both Simba and Malka cracked up busting out with hysterically laughter unable to contain at how hilerious that was while their friend smirked angrily he elbowed Simba's shoulder stopping his laughter.

''Haha good one Sim.'' Malka commented patting the Prince on the back making him grin with prowess.

''Yeah, REAL funny Simba.''

''Come on lighten up Tojo, I was just messin. Hey how's the ''action'' today.'' Simba whispered huddling up pulling Tojo and Malka to his ears eying up the girls. Especially Tasha.

''It's great, and hey there's Tasha go get her Princy.'' Tojo playfully elbowed Simba back urging him to do his thing, they loved watching Simba in action.

''You two just back and up watch me.'' Simba smiled pushing his friends behind him, closing his eyes, keeping his head held up high with arrogance. He was all set, his eyes were sparkling from the water's reflection, his fur shined like diamond stars fell and cracked on him, his pink nose was clean, his teeth were pure pearly white. He strutted in his famous walk flicking his tail back and forth eagerly, as he slowly passed Tasha and her friends all returned smiles and uncontrollable giggles. He let his eyes open and completely gave a quick stare then continued walking and sat on the hill eying them up. As he passed he could hear words like

''He's so cute!''

''Yeah I know, ahhhhh. So dreamy.''

They all sighed giggling in cute tones, Simba continued to work his magic. He strutted towards the land's edge and dived right into the water splashing soaking the girls coats of fur. They all laughed, dazing their eyes on the Prince as he swam back and forth spitting water in and out of his mouth he sat still for a moment putting his elbow to his cheek and smiled over to Tasha she was lost in the moment smiling back.

''Hiii S-i-m-b-a.'' She almost sang his name cheerfully exchanging a wave with her paw he waved back.

''Heyy Tasha, you all gonna leave me lonely in the water? Come on it's cool.'' He splashed around playfully smiling, they turned staring at each other in disbelief nearly letting their jaws drop.

''The Prince wants US to swim with him? Hahaha'' They giggled then leaped in the water swimming around Simba splashing him, and playing water tag tapping his furry wet head ruffling his ''mane''.

Meanwhile Tojo and Malka stood by chuckling.

''I don't get it. How does he do it? It's not fair.''

''What?'' Malka asked curiously laying lazily on the rock while Tojo's jealousy grew more and more the longer he remained friends with Simba.

''What's so special about him? Why does _he_ always get the pretty girls?'' He said _he_ spitting his tongue out in disgust, he liked Simba they were good friends but he was tired of Simba taking all the girls. He was awed by his prowess and how easy it was too pick them up for him. But he however couldn't get a one single girl to go out with.

''Well uhh I don't know duhh! Earth to Tojo! He's THE PRINCE. What do you expect, and you have to admit Mufasa and Sarabi did a good job. He is very handsome.''

''Why do you always take his side? I don't see nothin special about Simba except his stupid title, and plus puh! I'm WAY more good looking than him.''

''Surreee ya are? I'll see ya later Tojo go complain to somebody else, I got stuff to do.'' Tired of hearing Tojo's petty squables he leaped off the rock. Exchanging his friend a evil look and walked off, the brown cub could see what Simba was up to next. Yet again he would have another girlfriend him and Tasha held paws swimming around playfully for hours. All he did was sit on the ''sideline'' watching, not a single girl today looked over to him. There was plenty of girls and all they wanted to do was hang out with stupid Simba.

The Prince swinged Tasha around in the water holding her paw tightly, they played and splashed getting each other's coats drenched. While the other girls watched when they noticed that there was a brown cub sitting on a rock nearby. He looked lonely, he sat twirling a rock with his claws angrily he cracked it in half.

''Haha Simba! You're getting me all wet!'' She laughed cutely in a high tone completely focused on Simba's dreamy amber eyes. When it hit her she found herself almost paralyzed she lowered her eyes frozen in time. She couldn't help but look into his reflection, suddenly she felt his smile grow closer then his eyes closed. What was going on? She felt a heavy hot heat grow in her body, her cheeks blushed deeply, his paws moved out from the water and wrapped around her neck, his lips slowly rubbed against hers with a kiss. She was lost in a moment he kissed her what felt like for an eternity. As they parted she was speechless only staring with shock.

''Uh-uhmm-that-wow-ahhhh Simba, umm does this mean were?''

''Sure girly, you wanna go out with me?''

''Yes!'' Tasha leaped with joy jumping on his chest hugging him.

''Haha okay, see ya tonight.'' Simba parted from hugging yet another girl he would break a heart, he climed out of the water as she ran to her friends over joyed telling them that the Prince had just kissed her, then asked her out it was unbelievable. Tojo waited for the ''moment'' to stop and caught up with his friend on the dirt trail that headed back to home while the girls walked another way.

''Hey wait up!'' Tojo shouted out of breath huffing and puffing until he finally reached Simba stopping him in his tracks.

''Whatsup Tojo? Yeahh, you see that? Ha! Man I'm such a genius. The girls love me.'' Arrogantly he complimented himself putting his paw to his chest as if he was his father.

''Yeah we all get it Simba, blah! Blah! Blah! Who cares!'' Tojo spat angrily with eyes lowered to the ground.

''Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what's wrong with you whiny?'' Simba shoved Tojo a little, but was not being playfully this sparked his attention. The brown cub growled angrily.

''Grrrr... it's always about you! Simba this, Simba that. Simba ooooh he's so cute! Oooooh he's so hot. You're just a show off!''

''You're just jealous cause you don't look like this hah!'' Simba smiled.

''I'm not jealous, what's there to be ''jealous'' of?''

''Uhh- you're kidding right. Have you seen me lately? Have you taken a real good look lately? They love this Tojo, the girl-''

''Yeah! Yeah I get it! Just shut up already dude nobody wants to hear you yap.''

''Uhm it's only me and you, who else would hear? Duh! You're really that dumb aren't you?''

''I'm warning you! SHUT UP!''

''Aww is the baby gonna cry? Or what? What are you gonna to? I know you can't beat me Tojo. Nobody can beat the Prince.''

''That's it! Grrrrr! Rarrrr!'' Tojo half roared leaping in a furious rage attempting to tackle his former friend to the ground, but found himself in a puddle of mud instead from Simba's foot that tripped him. Only to be mocked by his arrogant laughter.

''Hahaha! Don't worry it looks the same as you're last coat did.''

Hearing Simba's words mocking him as he walked off, he felt humiliated, disgraced, and utter embarrassment within. He couldn't take it anymore, why was Simba such a jerk? Who gave him the right to bully everybody into ''liking'' him? He wouldn't stand for it, he would have his revenge.


	2. Simba Learns A Painful Lesson

**I'm back with another update, and yes Simba's an asshole in this story at least for as long as you can guess. No give aways I won't tell anything, just want to thank everybody for reviewing. The quicker people review the quicker an update jk Well here's chapter 2, chapter's 3 done as well whenever I update that next. Review once again and enjoy. ;)**

Weeks had passed by and he didn't even feel a bit of sorrow, he strutted along with a big proud grin on his muzzle. Chuckling to himself he walked back along the dirt trail that lead back down to the waterhole. The sun beated beaming over the land it was a hot moist day most of the time, even the shade didn't provide any comfort. He panted heavily his tongue hanging out the sweat started to stick into his fur. Girls weren't even on his mind as of now the only thing he desired was to dive into the clean, pure, blue, fresh body of water before it get's too dark outside to swim. But he knew he might find trouble if he headed to where he knew Tasha would be.

As the Prince passed by rolling down the hill he gave a few pretty girls some cheeky winks that were sitting idolly on the rocks near the tree they smiling back staring into his amber glossed eyes.

''Hii cutie.''

''Heyy pretty.'' Simba greeted pointing his two index fingers. He strutted along happily bending down to take a lick to quinch his thirst, when across the water he could see tasha, she was on the verge of tears. He just shook his head with disgust and gulped some water then walked off. From his back turned he could hear her crying into her friends shoulder.

''Why doesn't he like me anymore? I-I-I don't g-get it?'' Tasha sobbed.

''Shh Tasha, he's just a stupid jerk that's why!'' Rita comforted rubbing her back gently stroking up and down trying to ease her pain.

''B-but I still like him.'' She pleaded stuttered uncontrollably.

''You want me to try to talk to him?'' Rita offered, Tasha nodded trying to wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks like a broken dam.

''Mhmm please.''

''Okay sweety, hold on. Hey Simba! We need to talk! Now!'' Rita shouted, Simba cringed his teeth ''Dang!'' Trying to fasten his sip of water quickly as to make a desperate escape.

''Look chick leave me alone why don't ya.'' The Prince walked off shaking his head.

''No! We need talk about Tasha.'' Rita leaped right in his clearview blocking his path, her arms crossed angrily she growled but Simba just chuckled to himself.

''I'm not talking about anything, now uhh move.'' He tried shoving but as not to hurt her physically, he may be a player but he would never hurt a girl physically.

''No.'' Rita persisted in staying in his way.

''Rita move, or I'll have to make you move.''

''No!'' She yelled catching his every step with his paw.

''No, I'm not lettin you go playboy till we talk. You really hurt her!''

''So what.''

''So what? You're such a jerk! You know what? Tasha doesn't need you anyway go head and live with you're miserable life Simba.'' She spat furiously shaking her head in dissapointment.

''Ya know? You're never gonna have a REAL girlfriend. I actually feel sorry for you, after what you did Tasha just make me wanna puke. I don't care how hot you are you're just a big stupid jerk!''

''Pshh! Uhh huh.'' The golden cub rolled his eyes.

''You just wait you'll find out later in time. No girl's ever gonna want you.'' Rita smiled walking off until she heard Simba say something back to her. Sure he'd taunt when she had her back turned but he wouldn't dare say anything to her face.

''Hah! Yeahh right, you just wish you were my Princess.'' He smirked showing off his perfect white pare of teeth that shoned so bright in the sun's light.

''Uhh excuse me?'' Rita raised her eyebrow confused.

''You heard me.'' Simba smirked then gave Rita a quick peck with his lips on her cheek, she blushed but then quickly became enraged and slapped him hard on the cheek with her paw. A bit of blood seeped out for a moment.

''Ow! What was that for?'' The little Lion whined rubbing his pain.

''For Tasha! Achk you're sick! How dear you kiss me. Hrmph.'' With her words said she held her head up high with pride and walked back to comfort her friend.

''You know you liked it!'' He yelled back, but their was no reply she strutted along without turning back. Everybody was now looking at the Prince busting out with humiliating laughter.

''Hahaha hey everybody look at redface hahaha.''

''Shut up!'' Simba yelled nearly crying.

''Aww Simba's gonna cry.'' Tojo yelled back pretending to rubb his eyes like he was crying. Malka jumped up to give Tojo a high five, as well as some other boys that were tired of Simba's way. It's about time he got what was coming to him.

The Prince stormed away but slipped rolling back down the hill and right into a mud puddle, the laughing grew louder around him. He got up with dignity and ran as fast as he could away from the waterhole going back up the trail trying to contain his anger.

''Girls, they're all the same. Puh! Whatever I don't need this.'' He told himself rubbing his cheek it was a bright red, and it felt like it started to burn. A sense of shame being dejected by a girl for the first time in his life it actually hurt him, but not nearly as much as he had hurt Tasha's heart. They had been dating for a couple weeks then all the sudden he just splits without warning. A smug angry expression was fixed on his face.

''Good some water.''

He found a puddle and washed himself off.

As he was walking down the trail it would be alot longer home this time back, he went to get some water to quinch his thirst intead he got a slap on the face and a group of girls that now hate him. What was he doing wrong? Girls play tricks with boys all the time, so why was it wrong for him to do the same. All they ever wanted to do was break his heart anyway. Best to hurt them before they hurt you that was his dilema. The first time he ever dated a girl, the first kiss, the first everything he ever had with the one girl that he trully cared for and what did she do? She ripped his heart out, and stomped it into the ground. It was from that day he vowed he would never let this happen again, so he became a player and enjoyed it. He remembered it was like yesterday his father was giving him a pep talk about one day he would find ''the one'' and they would be betrothed by the rules of the Pride.

''It's an ancient tradition son blah! blah! blah! Love sucks! I'll never find the one. There is no 'the one' ''He mocked his father not knowing the most annoying thing that could possibly make his day any worse was right behind him.

''Evening young master!'' The little blue hornbill greeted.

''Oh great, it's Zazu. Evening zazu!'' He sighed barring his teeth growling to himself.

''Why such an attitude, you're father didn't raise you to talk like that you little ignorant brat. And what's this I hear you got the girls in a frenzy hmm?''

''Nothing Zazu.'' Simba smacked his face with annoyance.

''Oh no you don't! No walking away from you're elders. Not this time.'' Zazu flew blocking Simba's way.

''Grrrr... why can't I just go home? I had a bad day I don't wanna talk about it.''

''Oh well then fine grumpy! But you're father is gonna hear of you running off again without permission.''

''But Zazu-'' Simba pleaded trying to save himself from punishment.

''No buts, now come.'' He strided through the air keeping his eyes on the cub below.

''Ugh fine.'' The Prince sighed knowing he was defeated.

There was a long silence on the way home. The hornibill noticed how sad Simba looked for some reason. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it however.

_Whatever that boy is sad about he had it coming Zazu. Let it go, let it go. Well daww I can't. _Zazu finally decided to see what was troubling the young cub other than just shouting at him for not following rules. He swooped down landing right in front of the tired little Lion.

''Something wrong Simba?''

''No.'' He sighed turning his head trying to avoid eye contact.

''Come now I'm not going to bite.''

''Look I don't wanna talk okay!''

''Piff, fine have it you're way I was only trying to help. Carry on then keep following m- Now what's this, did someone hit you?'' Zazu shrieked grabbing Simba's cheek.

''What?'' He grew nervous knowing their was no hiding it. The mark was like his uncle Scar's scar, it wouldn't go away from a while she did slap him hard and her claw seemed to have nipped him.

''You have a red mark on you're cheek. Hmm'' The hornbill examined rubbing it.

''Ow! Uhh I mean no I don't.'' Simba blushed feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

''Somebody hit you, tell me who now.''

''Nobody Zazu, can we just pleaseee go home I don't feel good.''

''Don't feel good I heard that one a hundred times. Who was it Simba?'' Zazu asked in an appeasing tone putting his wings on his hips awaiting an answer.

''N-n-nobody. Okay?'' He stuttered almost nearly crying looking down to the ground, hard thoughts going through his mind. He fought to contain the dejecting tears he felt and the embarrassment. She slapped him right in front of all his friends, everyone was cracking up laughing. This was the first time ever somebody made fun of him. His whole reputation felt destroyed, he was never going to get another girl after this. He started to feel guilt as way, now he knew how Tasha felt. But he couldn't take any chances with another heartbreak, not after what Sandra had done to him. These girls have no idea how his heart felt when his first crush stepped on it. Why she did that was beyond him? How could she do that to him, he really liked her, almost loved her he could say. Nobody understand how he felt and now after that incident just hours ago he had a feeling aside from punishment for leaving without asking permission, what Tasha's parents are going to say to him back at home, and how his popularity is going to fall after Rita slapping him in front of everybody. Never has a girl turned him down and now since it has happened everyone witnessed it, so he's gotten more girls than most boys couldn't even dream of getting. What did they have the right to make fun of him for? For what? All because of 'one' girl slapped the Prince? When all the other wannabe players get slapped like everyday for trying to get a girl, they just didn't have his looks.

''Well wait till you're father hears about this! Come along now it's getting dark.''

''Zazu no!'' Uhh I mean-please don't tell him. Please?''

''Hrmph maybe if you had given me a better attitude when I picked you up I would consider it, and even then I wouldn't it's my job to watch after you.''

''Fine whatever tell him I don't care!''

''See! That's exactly what- ahh nevermind just come along.'' Zazu inhaled his breath trying not to show his anger over his reason, he could tell Simba was hurting inside about something it had to be too embarrassing to talk about.

The sun shifted and let the moon rise it's white glow over the grass, the stars shone ahead. As they reached Pride Rock Mufasa was out watching the night sky calmly listening to the winds.

''Ahh Zazu. What has my son done this time?'' Mufasa glared down piercing his brown eyes into Simba's making the cub coware with sadness his head hung low to the ground.

''Well sire I'm not quite sure other than he left without permission.''

''Again?'' Mufasa asked in his deep bold voice not sounding happy.

''Yes I'm afraid so.'' Zazu sighed.

''Hmm you know better Simba, I told you not to wander. I know you're getting older and soon you'll be a teenager. But I can't lose you I don't know what'd me or anyone else would do without you.''

''I know-'' The depressed cub admitted.

''We'll talk about this tomorrow son, give me a hug and get some sleep.''

With embracing his father with a hug he padded into the shade of the den's dark gloom and went to his personal sleeping spot. His mother happened to be awake and saw that he wasn't looking happy.

''Simba? What's wrong honey?'' The Queen Lioness asked with concern.

''Nothing I'm just tired.''

''You sure? Well hmm okay. Good night sweet dreams my Prince.'' Sarabi smiled. But she knew something was trouble Simba, she hated seeing depressed it was unusual. Simba was always a confident, young, outgoing, happy little cub since he was born. She knew when he didn't want to talk he was deeply hurt, she hadn't seen him this sad looking since that girl he liked from the other Pride broke his heart.

''Night mom.'' He managed to crack a smile seeing his mothers face and fell into a deep sleep.

As he went into a slumber his dreams were filled with nothing but constant laughing and crying, it was terrible. Why did he deserve this?

**Hah, looks like Rita taught ''playboy'' a lesson. Hope you all liked. This was hard for me to write then again everything I write is hard to write. It brought up some old memories.**


	3. First Meet

**Well time for another update, thanks again for reviews everybody. I can tell you all were happy that Simba got what was coming to him. Well here's chapter 3. **

The next day in mid afternoon all the cubs were in a frenzy because apparently a ''new cub'' and her family was coming to live here at Pride Rock. Simba hated new cubs mostly because most of them were boys and everytime they came they always tried stealing his thunder and showing off. And even if it was a girl they weren't his type or he wasn't attracted to them and they would bother him non-stop. It made him sick when that happens.

He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday however, the way he was humiliated in front of everybody. His entire reputation destroyed, sure he was the Prince. But now no more than a lonely, joker, laughing stock Prince. None of the girls in the Pride, at least his Pride that is. Didn't want anything to do with him now after what they heard he did to Tasha. How could this happen? He's broken many hearts in the past and isn't saying any names but when he got away with it somehow word never got spread about him, girls were just too awed by his looks. Until now they apparently have had enough. But he wasn't changing his ways, he was just done with girls period. He remembers last week the conversation him and his father had about it. ''Son don't worry the right one will come along eventually, it's fate.''

''Puh! Fate-yeahh right. There is no fate.''

The last time he had any kind of real feelings for a girl was Sandra, and what did she do? Stabbed him in the heart and told him to never speak to her again. Completely ignoring and rejecting him. It hurt so bad, he could remember the countless nights he would cry alone and nobody was their to comfort him because he was too afraid to talk about it to anyone but his parents and even they couldn't ease his suffering. She has no idea how much he suffered for her, not a single clue how much he dedicated to being with her. That was the whole reason he became a player. The whole reason hearts are gettin broke is because of Sandra. It's all her fault, if she never would of hurt him he wouldn't have to go around hurting other girls feelings. Best to hurt them before they hurt you that was his dilema. And until the right one came along if the right one EVER comes along he would stop playing. He wouldn't need to because he would have the right girl with him forever.

The cub dazed out over his rock that he was resting lazily on he could see in the distance of the Savannah a huge crowd all the cubs gathered around.

''What could that possibly be about?'' He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

At the center of the crowd he tried to get a view of what the new cub looked like but he couldn't tell really.

''This is stupid! I'm wasting my time!''

With disgust and bordum Simba made his way back to the den and he went back to sleep seeing as he had nothing better to do now. As the day passed on he noticed when he awoke he had slept all day. Sarabi smiled to notice her son was awake.

''Simba, bout time you got up sleepy head. Something wrong? You didn't seem very active today.'' She asked with concern.

''So'' Simba said groggily turning to his side to fall back into his world of sleepiness.

''So normally you're out and about chasing those girls. Still trying to find the Princess sweety?''

''Ugh! No mom!'' He groaned placing his paws over his ears trying to deny the words his mother was saying.

''Okay I get it I get you're just shy, well it's only a mother's job to ask.''

''Shy? Mom I'm not shy, I'm the Prince! Could have any girl I want! And do me a favor and don't ask.''

''Okay then no need for an attitude. You know there's a new cub here.''

''Oh great, whoopi.''

''A girl. I think her names uhmm-hmm I can't quite remember it at the moment.''

''A girl?'' Simba asked with growing interest he leaped off his bedspot paying close attention to his mother's thinking.

''Yes, her and her mom will be staying in here at the den with us.'' Sarabi smiled.

''In here with us? What? But why? This for the King, the Queen and the Prince and no commoners should just be aloud to take my place.'' Simba blurted growing even more adjitated.

''Oh Simba stop it! Nobody's taking you're place, and actually this girl was a Princess at her old Pride. And her mother a Queen so you're father and I already have agreed that it is only right that they share the den with us.''

''A princess? Pff! Surree.''

''Oh well you'll just have to see for you're self stubborn, you're going to have show her around as well tomorrow.''

''Aww but mom! Why me?'' Simba pretended to whine.

''No whining Simba! You're getting older now that trick worked when you were younger but not anymore. You'll be a teenager soon so act like it.''

''Fine!'' The cub shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms plomping back on the hard stone floor going back into his deep slumber.

''And you need to stay up a bit longer, come on no sleeping. You slept all day Simba they'll be coming in soon.''

''So why do I have to stay up?'' He asked.

''So you could meet them.''

''I don't want to.'' He complained.

''Well you're going to.'' Sarabi demanded.

''Ahh here they come now. Along with you're father.''

Simba's eyes rolled as the new family entered the den, he listened to Sarabi greeting them.

''Well as you can see this is my mate Mufasa but I call him muffy.'' Sarabi giggled along Mufasa's chuckle as they nuzzled for a brief moment.

''Thank you my Queen for you're hospitality.'' Sarafina bowed.

''Oh please there is no need to say that, Sarafina we're friends now just call me Sarabi.'' The Queen gave a friendly wink reassuring that they are more than welcomed to live in the Pride Lands.

''Uh-okay Sarabi. Well this is my daughter Nala.'' Sarafina stepped away to reveal a gorgeous, creamy-tan furred girl, she had glassy emerald green eyes that sparkled in the night's light. She sat in place flicking her tail back and forth nervously but smiled to greet the Queen.

''My she's beautiful. I can see where she gets her looks.'' Sarabi was astounished by the young cub, and Simba turned to see her as well his jaw nearly dropped hitting the floor. He suddenly grew very shaky and nervous. What was happening? He never had this happen around a girl before.

''Oh well thank you.'' Sarafina smiled delighted from the compliment.

''So where is the famous Prince I heard so much about?''

''He's here somewhere. Ahh there he is, Simba come over here!'' Mufasa called.

''Uhh c-c-c-coming dad.'' He frantically slided across the floor.

The prince paced his step as if he was frozen in slow motion, he couldn't feel his legs they felt like they were about to fall from beneath him. His eyes were low to the ground for some reason he wasn't able to look up. He was sweating frequently like a river flowed down his legs.

_Get it together Sim, get it together. What's going on with me? I never got nervous around a girl before. But wowww-I never in my life have seen such a beautiful female cub ever like this. Maybe mom was right she must have been a Princess. _

Finally erasing his thoughts he was able to stop his nervousness and not think about her beauty, he smiled politely.

''Wow such a handsome young boy you are.'' Sarafina complimented smiling.

''Thanks.''

''Well I'm Sarafina and this is my daughter Nala.''

''Hi.'' Nala grinned shyly nearly choking on her words. Glancing at him for a moment she blushed, then began looking hard at the ground fiddling with her claw.

''H-hi.'' He waved studdering with his paw nervously, half smiling as sweetly as he could. He as well chocked on his words, the Prince walked off for a moment punching his chest trying to clear his throat.

_Wow real smooth, real smooth. Shut up! I'm just saying, come on player what's going on? _

''I'd figure you could show Nala around Simba if that's okay with you two of course?'' Sarafina asked looking at the King and Queen, they smiled warmly.

''Of course that's a great idea. They could get to know each other and become friends. Simba would you show Nala around for awhile?'' His mother asked.

_Get it together Prince, get it together. She's__ just a girl, yeah just a girl. Okay phew! I can do this, I can do this. _

''Uhh sure.''

''Well go ahead and show her around the Rock but no where else it's dark out.''

''Okay mom bye!'' The ambitous cub waved running off only to be stopped at the exit.

''Hey! And no games-you hear me?'' Sarabi whispered grabbing her son's arm stopping him before he ran out of the den's entrance.

''Mom! You're embarrassing me.'' Simba cringed his teeth in a low whisper.

''Be good and be home in a half hour.''

''Okay I get it can we go now?''

''Sure go head. Ahh they'll make good friends.''

''Yeah they will, you have a beautiful boy Sarabi.''

''Thank you, now let me show you where you're going to be sleeping.''

As the adults were in the cave gossipping and showing each other around, Simba was struggling to keep his cool. He walked beside Nala thinking to himself nervously, a slight red tinge grew in his cheeks. Nala doing likewise she rubbed her arm looking at the ground as she walked.

_Think of something you idiot! Think of something! Like what? Come on turn you're game on and quit being stupid. Okay I will!_

''So uhmm-where ya from?'' He asked looking into her sparkly green eyes with a half smiled grin.

''Oh well it's not far from here, its a small pride.'' She smiled still looking at the ground.

''Oh.''

''So uhm-what's it like being the Prince?'' Nala asked curiously peering her eyes at him.

''Oh well uhh-how'd u know I'm the Prince?'' He asked stupidly forgetting that his mother and father just showed Sarafina that he's the son of the King.

''Uhmm-I dunno maybe because you're mom and dad are the King and Queen. Duh-'' Nala giggled to herself opening up a bit.

''Oh yeah-I forgot.'' Simba smiled still looking at the ground.

''So what all are you gonna show me?'' Nala asked looking out over the view of the Savannah.

''Well uhm-this is the Rock, and I dunno I guess tomorrow I could show you the waterhole.''

''What's the waterhole?''

''It's a place where all the cubs go swimming, you'll like it. It's my top spot.'' Simba said proudly brushing his shoulder off trying to show off.

''You're top spot?'' Nala asked raising her eyebrows, she was not feeling so shy anymore.

''Uhh-yeah.''

''So what do you mean by that?'' Nala asked.

''Well it's my hang out spot, it's cool. Trust me you'll love it.''

''Ohkay, well we should head back.''

''Oh yeah you're right.''

''Well uhh come on.''

''Okay coming.'' Simba said before taking a glance away from the stars. He studied Nala's movements the whole walk down.

The two made their way back down the rocky ramp still wondering about each other's past deep inside their own thoughts. But neither of them would know the great future they are going impact on each others lives.


	4. Tojo's Date

**I'm back again with an update everybody, not my best chapter but just something to keep us moving along with this story. So enjoy and review**

That next morning the young girl cub awoke with a headache throbbing at her temples, her spine felt like it was cracked though it wasn't. The pain from lying on the stone's cold floor must have not been comfortable. Her emerald green eyes averted over to the boy laying in the sunlight beam. A small smile fixed on his white muzzle, his golden coat sparkled richly in the morning rayz. His fur looked so soft and warm from the distant view that she could see. She was charmed to meet the Prince of the Pride Lands that was so famously known around the surrounding tribes. But what was it about him that was so mysterious? He seemed nervous alot that was for sure, but she knew how that felt, being she was a Princess once. It's alot of responsibility even as a cub you have to listen and learn alot, fun waits when it comes to that. But thankfully she's still as beautiful as she could ever be just loosing a title isn't going to take her looks away.

After a moment she could hear he was starting to wake, she couldn't help but stare at how cute he looked. Eventually his amber orbs matched hers they both quickly looked in the other direction blushing. Then they slowly raised their heads up shyly.

''So uhm ready?'' She asked with an exicted smile.

''For what?'' The golden cub asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

''Uhh duh, remember yesterday you said you were going to show me around.''

''Oh-uhh yeah sorry I forgot, come on let's leave quicky before Zazu wakes.'' Hastily he ran to his fours urging her to follow, his eyes glinted in the light.

''Who's Zazu?'' Nala asked curiously.

''Oh he's my stupid baby-sitter.''

''You have a baby-sitter? Phfft hahahah!''

There was a long silence for a moment before the creamy tan coated girl busted out with hysterically laughter nearly waking everyone around from their deep slumber.

''Hey! Shhh-you'll wake everybody up and it's not that funny don't blame me, blame my parents. Now come on.'' He covered his paw over her muzzle silencing her, the little Lioness sat their with her eyebrows raised up she brushed his paw off her muzzle and continued to follow him out from the dark gloom and into the sun's bright beautiful rayz, the day was hot and moist. A good day for a swim. However Simba's mind was elsewhere nervously he hoped he didn't see anyone when they reached the waterhole. They would ruin everything for him if they found the two. His stomach felt like it was turned upside down but he tried to keep his cool, he couldn't help but think about yesterday how terrible it was. Then meeting this Nala all changed his mood, she was so beautiful but something was different about her that he couldn't place his paw on. Walking along he couldn't help but stare at her, her shiny tan pelt sparkled in the sun's rifting beam. Never has he seen such gorgeous eyes, they looked like green emeralds. If only he could see how dumb he looked right now just staring at her with a goofy grin on his white muzzle until it all faultered when she peered over to see his gaze on her.

''Duh! What are you staring at?''

''Uhh-what-nothing! Duh! What are you staring at?'' The prince mockingly teased back. The two made jokes and faces at each other the whole way their until as they finally reached the waterhole Simba stopped in his tracks to see Tojo and his friends already hanging out there.

''Well uhm-we're here.''

''So what's so special? I don't see anything _cool_ about this.''

''Uh we can go swimming. Come on it'll be fun.''

''Okay race ya!'' Nala giggled stampering off only to look back to see the golden cub sitting motionless staring at the ground, he dazed at his surroundings nervously looking back to home in the distance.

''Haha, uhm you're supposed to run silly come on! Hey what's wrong?'' Nala turned around approaching him curiously.

''Uhh I just remembered something, well I gotta go. See ya later.'' The Prince took off in the opposite direction running as fast he could to get back home, he couldn't face Tojo and the others again. He couldn't deal with being embarrassed again.

''Huh? Okay whatever, that was weird.'' Meanwhile Nala stunted around showing off in front of the group of boys, Tojo's jaw dropped and his heart melted when he saw a beautiful creamy-tan female walking by.

''W-whoa w-who's that?'' The brown cub frantically asked his buddy Malka elbowing him in the side.

''What? Oh, ha that's Nala. The new girllll.'' He said majestically.

''Damn she's gorgeous.''

''Yeah I know, all the boys are trying to get with her.''

''Well ha they'll be left in the dust when I get my lips on her.'' Tojo licked his lips kissing the air.

''Go for it then hotshot! She's drinking some water, go head.'' Malka challenged.

''Alright.'' He said slyly.

''Watch and learn Malka.''

The brown cub strutted with his head up high bouncing back and forth in the back Malka chuckled to himself at Tojo's moves.

''Hey there.'' He greeted with a smile.

''Hi do I know you?'' Nala looked up finishing her sip of water she saw a brown furred cub with green eyes similar to hers.

''No don't think you do but I heard you're the new girl, just wanted to make you feel at home.''

''Oh well thanks that's sweet cutie.'' Nala flirted rubbing Tojo's cheek quickly then bent back down and dived into the water swurving around, meanwhile Tojo was dumbstruck blushing.

''Uh-I-y-yeah.''

''Did you see that!'' Tojo exclaimed with excitment gloating his way back to Malka.

''Yeah she called you cute, go ask her out.''

''What? B-b-but I-I.''

''Oh go head romeo!'' Malka pushed his friend rolling him into the water next to Nala.

''Hey uhm since you're new I-uh-I was-gonna-well if you're not doing anything I could show you around a bit.'' Tojo stuttered trying to keep his cool he looked into her sparkly eyes.

''Are you asking me out?'' Nala smiled.

''Uhm I-well uh-yea.''

''I'd love to, I'll see ya tonight.''

Tojo nearly fell on his back with joy he watched as Nala left the water dripping wet and made her way back home, meanwhile Simba sat in the weeds behind the waterhole disgusted.

''Puh! Ask her out, I'll show you around. Stupid! That should be me, not lame Tojo.'' Angry he swated the tree tearing a piece of bark off he flinged it into the air like a frisby.


	5. Amends Made

**Here we are for the final chapter, this wasn't my best story and I hate to end it but gotta keep moving I got another story to finish. And after that I'm gonna do the idea I had based on my real life. Well without hesitation enjoy and give the final reviews. Again sorry everybody for the short ending. **

That night Simba sat alone in the cave's dark gloom, tears slowly falling down his cheeks like a broken dam. His mind blurred, his heart throbbing with a fast beat. He felt weak, empty, destroyed, crushed. Rolled on his side keeping his face away from the world, it seems like everything is falling apart. Solitude full of sorrow he heavily felt in the weight of his heart. Not because of seeing Tojo with Nala, he could care less he didn't know Nala like that. But what was really on his mind was the girl that he loved so much but how she took his feelings and blew them into the wind like they were nothing. It was Sandra in his thoughts, not because he wanted her back, but because he now feels he is doing something wrong. And what was wrong was what he was doing to broken hearts. All the girls minds he's played with, all the kisses, all the huggs, all the games, he's tired. Sick and tired of being alone, sure he had many girlfriends. He was the Prince he naturally could get a girl in his arm. But yet it was fake, there was no love, no sense of feeling he felt with these other girls. But somehow there was something deep inside that he felt around this new girl. But yet he's made a mistake. A huge mistake, the playing is over. He's done there's something about Nala that he sees that they could have together.

Immediately he leaped to his fours wiped his tears and ran outside quickly to find out exactly where it was that Tojo and Nala were on their date. In the distance he saw them sitting on a rock lying on their backs looking up to the dark night sky as the stars lit up the earth. He felt a sense of rage, a sense of anger. But he held it in, and crept low to the ground sliding his way through the weeds. As he approached he could hear their conversation. To his ears he heard his name being mentioned many times.

''So you and Simba used to be friends?''

''Ha! Yeah used to-we're not anymore and probably never will be again.''

''So what caused him to act like that?''

''I don't know-well-he never used to be this way. To be truthful Simba's a good friend, his heart was broken a year ago.''

''A girl broke his heart?''

''Yeah and then he-well nevermind you shouldn't know.''

''What?'' She asked inquisivitely.

''Well hate to break it to you I know you two kinda became best friends, but ever since that happened to him he turned into a player.''

''A player? What do you mean?''

''He plays girls, forget about him. Let's talk about me. So what made you say yes so quick?'' Tojo asked staring seductively into Nala's emerald green shiny eyes as they sparkled in the moon's light.

''Well you're cute.'' Nala giggled.

''And you're beautiful-I-'' Tojo motioned himself quickly and locked with Nala's lips only to be slapped in the face by her paw and from the nearby weeds a strong golden familiar cub leaped out and slammed down on his chest pressing hard with a loud half roar erupting from his vocals.

''Simba!'' Nala yelled trying to move his weight off the brown cub but he didn't listened he raised his paws and started hitting Tojo a couple times before he realized what he was doing he stopped and let Tojo up.

''I-I gotta go-''

''No you're not going anywhere! Not this time you have things to tell me!''

''Like what Nala? You wanna know so much about my past, tell me about yours!''

''You don't need to know!''

''Yeah I do since you're asking about mine.''

''Fine! I-I was a player too-was-and Tojo I'm sorry but this wasn't a real date. I don't like you, I don't even know you.''

''What?'' Simba heard shocked to think that Nala too was a player like him.

''Yeah happy now? Got what you wanted.'' She yelled tears strolling down her cheeks.

''I was a player too you must have heard.'' The Prince bent his down in shame.

''Yeah I did Simba-''

''Well it's only because I had my heart broken, I was hurt beyond anyone could ever feel.'' He turned away facing the moon.

''So did I.'' Slowly she put her paw on his shoulder trying to comfort him, Tojo got up wiping the blood from his muzzle and matched Simba's eyes.

''Simba-look this has to stop. I don't want to fight like this anymore, you were my good friend and now look at us. If you-want Nala she's right here.''

Nala blushed slightly but smiled as she knew Tojo was right. The golden cub raised his eyes up slowly wiping his shame and he admitted his apology.

''I'm sorry for everything, you're right Tojo I don't want to fight anymore.'' The two embraced with a quick hugg making amends.

''I'll leave you and Nala alone. See ya around.'' With that the brown cub ran off back home.

''So do you-'' He hesitated being cut off with a paw on his lips silencing him.

''Simba I'd loved to.'' The little Lioness glinted her eyes looking into his.

''But I didn't finish.'' He half smiled.

''I knew what you were about to say.'' She kissed him on the cheek making him blush red and the two walked off holding paws with bliss, all amends made and he was a new person the lonely void, the heartbreak wiped away.


End file.
